


Hey All!

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Scott The Woz (YouTuber)
Genre: Arson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clones, Comedy, Family Drama, Fire, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: You have a long day and wander into the woods, encountering the cryptid of Ohio.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hey All!

It's quiet.

A light mist fills the moonlit forest. The mist clings to your body gently, each breath refreshing you.

Family was coming over to your home today, to celebrate the anniversary of your birth. No matter the reason they visit, dealing with them always drains you to your core. You left the house and ventured into the forest behind it to escape for a little while. You need some time alone.

They never stopped bringing up your past failures, any slight missteps you've taken clinging to you because they just love reminding you of them. The ceaseless remarks of how your siblings turned out far better than you have, they have their lives together.

Yeah right, no one has their life together anymore. Your sibling definitely doesn't, they talked to you yesterday about how ducks don't have fingers. If your sibling is convinced that ducks with fingers are the true apex predators, you doubt they know what having their life together even is.

Besides, everyone knows that geese with fingers would take over the world.

You heard your family ramble on and on about how everyone you're related to is better than you, so you snuck out the back door and left.

The forest around you is calm, the quiet sounds of the wind rustling soothing your nerves.

You walk deeper, venturing the woodlands under the guiding light of the moon. You're not sure how much time passes, but you're fine with that. An unknown amount of time passes before you stop in a small clearing.

You realize that you're completely lost as you look around, with no idea how far from home you are. You try to pinpoint the general direction home is in, but can't. Your panic simmers before you pull your phone out of your pocket and pray that you have a signal.

You don't.

You're not sure what you really expected, the connection you have at your house is shoddy and breaks up constantly and you're nowhere near there. You sit for a while, trying to remember how to make a makeshift compass from back when you were in the local scouts. As you pat yourself down for anything metallic to give a charge to, you realize that you don't have anything on you.

The panic slowly sets in as you sit down against a tree.

You're all alone, in the middle of nowhere, and no one knows where you are. The trees that felt so freeing to you moments ago now feel suffocating close, the moon filtering through the leaves in a way that you swear blinked at you, the mist you found refreshing now feels overwhelming. The silence becomes deafening, the sound of your heartbeat pulsing through your head. 

The mist clears as the air around you smells of cheap plastic, tax evasion, and FlingSmash. It didn't a few minutes ago. You jump to your feet, feeling like something is about to happen.

The snap of a branch pulls you out of your thoughts. You turn around and see an Ohioan your mind swears you've seen before, standing there wearing jeans and a maroon tee shirt. Thin black glasses frame his dark eyes, his brown hair almost blending into the trees. He says nothing, standing there as if in stasis, waiting for an unseen order. The unfamiliar man just smiles passively in front of a tree, looking like a disaster waiting to happen.

A thin blue border surrounds your vision. Your eyes widen, darting around as faint sounds echo from afar. Rustling leaves, breaking sticks, the sounds of bodies colliding directly with trees before continuing on.

Slowly, identical duplicates of the man appear, filing in with smiles on their faces. Their legs don't move, every time you blink, more appear. One of them wears red and white pinstripes, looking like he's fresh out of a barbershop quartet, while another has a lampshade on his head, for reasons that evade you. Another is just a silent black rectangle, just barely visible out of the corner of your eye. The bizarre nature of the perfectly harmless looking people leaves you in an uneasy anticipation. Your heart pounds in your chest as you wait for something, anything to happen.

One couldn't possibly hurt you.

Hundreds could.

You have no idea how many there are around you, but you know it's more than a few hundred.

You look at them, they look at you. Hundreds of identical eyes on identical people bore into you, filling you with a sense of deep foreboding. An endless sea of a single man surrounds you from all sides, staring blankly into nothing, yet their glazed over eyes seem to gaze directly into your soul. None of them move, and neither do you. Every time you blink, a few get a step closer.

There's nowhere for you to run.

A spark glints in the distance. The spark becomes an ember, and the ember becomes a flame. One burning tree becomes an orange canopy of crackling fire. Your heart pounds in your chest. The forest is ablaze and you are surrounded on all sides by an endless sea of one.

One by one, voices start in the distance. You can't understand what they're saying, each identical voice overlapping the other with something different. Faintly, you can make out the sound of a knee being slapped repeatedly as the smell of smoke fills your nose as the blaze rapidly grows closer.

The voices pause.

With a wave of the hand, the men speak with their voices in perfect unison. A cacophony of virginity ringing through the dark woods before the fire reaches your feet. As it slowly engulfs you, you hear one final thing endlessly echo through the forest.

"Hey all, Scott here!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of "The First 100 Scott The Woz Episodes Playing Simultaneously But Each "Hey All Scott Here" Is Synced". (https://youtu.be/eflyvQ_ixAA)


End file.
